1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock for safety belts in motor vehicles with a lock latch locking a plug-in blade in the lock and a pre-tensioned closing and ejection spring, which acts on the lock latch in the closed direction and on the plug-in blade in the ejection direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In locks for safety belts, the lock latch is held by spring action in the closed position, which must be overcome when the lock is unlocked. In addition, a spring is cocked when the plug-in blade is inserted into the lock. The spring energy stored in this manner serves to eject the plug-in blade upon unlocking.
In known lock designs, a separate spring is provided for each of these functions. It is also known to combine both functions in a correspondingly bent leaf spring.
It has been found, however, that the known designs either require too much space, or are not sufficiently safe in operation in spite of being expensive in terms of manufacturing costs.